Noel (Little Bit)
by kessy63
Summary: Peter and Char have a new family member. one night they meet a young girl attacked in an ally. Give it a shot I like the idea. she will have a snarky sense of humor M for language will dove tail into fork story but started out in the 60's. hope you give it a chance I'm having fun with it. look for my other story Immortal killer.
1. Chapter 1

**As always Stephenie Meyer's owns every thing in the books I'm just borrowing them.**

 **don't forget to read and review I have 7-8 chapters done will post more if you all like let me know.**

* * *

Noel (Little Bit)

Had an idea floating around for a while now.

How would Peter and Chalet be as Vampire parents?

Chapter 1

Char's pov

It had been 18 years away from that hag Mara, in that time my mate Peter and I have moved on to as Jazz calls "the scum-bag diet." The year is 1963 who knew how one night could change so much. We were passing through Huston, we would both love to stay but the bitch was still looking for us down here. My mate Peter would say fuck her, he just knew shit, if asked he would tell you it was no gift, smug bastard. On the way out he just up and told me we had to eat before we blown this town. He headed for the back side of Main ST not the best part of town regardless of the name. That's when it hit me the smell; I have been a vampire for 20 years and had a good handle on my thirst or thought I did. I lost my shit and homed in on the young girl being raped by five men in a back ally.

Peter's pov

Shit, my mate just blown by me like her ass is on fire. Go get'em Hun, wait what the fuck, she's chomping on the little girl, shit! I guess I better drop these five whore-mother-fuckers. I sprit over and give two a tap on the back of the head, not enough to kill them, just enough to put them down. Dead blood tastes like shit no point ruining our dinner. I hear the girl's heart skip and stop. Char drops her and grabs the piece of shit that had his dick in the girl she clamps on his femoral artery. I grab the other two both by the neck I bite down on one wile choking out the other who says I can't chew gum and walk at the same time. That fucking bunny muncher Jasper that's who, ass-hat. I drop the first and wifey is on her other scum bag. I look over at Char after I finish my second, one left she had three, well 2½, guess I will have to force this prick down good thing I wore my comfy pants. Char is tossing the scum in the dumpster we will carry the girl somewhere and put her in the ground, my love would be feeling bad, no-way can we burn her. Char throws the match in and woosh five bodies well done. I pick up the little bit of a girl, such a waste, too young. We run like a scalded cat out of there, as were clearing the town line the girl's heart lurches, she sucks in a breath and she starts to scream. With as little blood left the venom went straight to her heart. Fuck she's changing.

Girl's pov

Trapped, fuck there's five of them. On the streets for three years, I guess my luck finally ran out. "God" you couldn't cut me one break, well make it quick you fickle god. I'll bite the first one maybe he will knock me out that would be an OK way to go right? Where did the chick come from? Go girl throw that ass-hole into that wall. Wait what the fuck, she bit me, that shit hurts, and she's drinking me. Oh god you have a sick sense of humor. 15 years old with a bad ticker living on the streets and a mother fucking vampire is going to kill me, you must really hate me Creator. There goes my heart, quitting, no surprise. Guess lady vamp will have to work to get the rest of my red yummy juices out. Too much trouble I guess no need to be gentle bitch, heads are made to bounce right? Funny I think I hear him saying they will give me a decent spot in the earth. Oh fuck I'm on fire; shit God how good do you have to be if you live on the street? I don't think I should be in hell. Don't you grade on a curve? Man this shit hurts. What's that sound, wait, ok that's me screaming. Well nice to know Satan gets right down to business. Hey lord of the underworld lighten up on the heat would ya? How long is forever? Coz it feels like I've served that all ready. Wait is that an angle whispering in my ear? Try to remember my human life? Are you fucking shitting me dude, go back to the big guy and tell him when I get my pitch-fork I will be ramming it up his holy ass till it comes out his mouth. What's to remember my one year with mom before he ripped her from me or dear old dad who thought at 12 I should replace her in his bed? How about the 3 years at the vay-k I like to call Huston TX, with the whores looking out for me when they can. Ya those were the days, Ha Ha. If it's all the same I would just like to forget about the shitty heart and life he gave me. Fuck you, try to remember! Ooo the burning is leaving my fingers and toes, Ok Old Nick shut off the rest of the flames and give me my marching orders. Anything to fuck up his world view is fine by me, oh shit my heart is giving out again how can your heart kill you twice? Yep last beat, wait nothing hurts well lets open these peppers and see what hell looks like.

Looking around I see what must be two falling angles so beautiful but with so many scares. I jump up and move to the corner looking between them.

"Take it easy Lil bit, my names Peter and that's my wifey Char."

"Are we in hell?" I ask them.

"Well we are in the Bad Lands in New Mexico sweetie." Char tells me with a smile. "What do you remember sug?"

I stop and think, OH YA, hell, and I'm a new recruit. "Um well, like hell and sticking it to god?"

Peter laughs "best new born ever, we are going to get along great."

Char smacks the back of his head. "He meant your name sug we are still on Earth but you are no longer human. I sort of bit you and now you're a vampire sweetie."

Looking a little shocked, what's my name? "I don't remember, what, wait a minute vampire? You're shitting me right?"

Peter smiles "nope we even stocked you up a few rapists to eat for when you woke up."

For some reason eating someone like that seemed fine I felt my throat the burn was still there. "I could eat."

Peter's pov

We moved to the root cellar three of the most lowest forms of humans were huddled in the corner. Lil Bit latched on to the first one like a pro. So calm for a new born she was almost made for this life the way she sealed over the bite like a lipid to a rock. Hell not even a drop was wasted. My Char was looking at her with those lovey dovey eyes that she only uses on me. That fucking little itch of a gift of mine is telling me she is part of the family now. Wait what now fucker, she's gifted too. Aw fuck Aro will want her, stop telling me this shit fucker we had a deal.

She drops the last one liking her lips. "Feeling better Lil Bit?"

Char smacks my arm; "we are not calling her that!" she looks at our new family member, "what do you want to be called sug?

She shrugs looking at Char for help. "What do you think would be a good name?"

Char thinks for a minute and smiles, "how about Noel as we found you on Christmas Eve?"

She just shrugs "OK" boy nothing left of her human life just like some pixy we know. We had gone through her pockets no id. Set as a 15 year old for the rest of time Ma and I will have to teach her everything we know about fighting cos sure as shit she will be fighting with a last name like Whitlock.

Noel's pov

It was strange, I remember things, places, well some of them anyway. But anything to do with me before the change was blank. Char and Peter told me the RULES and what happens if we break them. Who'd a thought vamp police would hunt you down and torch your ass, no prison for us. I started to think of them as mom and dad after a few weeks don't ask me why. Char almost dropped dead again the first time I called her that, her heart was in her eyes. Peter pissed me off and I flippantly called him dad. He told me "that's right and don't think I won't put you over my knee and give you a hiding." I learned the hard way that though I may be stronger they had no problem subduing me. He was so fast I was on the ground the first time I tried to run to town and grab a bite. Mom told me dad will be getting my meals for the first year. I would probably kill ½ the town if they brought me there. Now if it weren't for those pesky laws dad told me he would let me "have at it." Funny thing, as more time went on I kinda like thinking of them as mom and dad must have had some shit ones as a human if I didn't want to remember them. New life, new start, new family, sounds good to me, and as for all the blood drinking, well I don't remember what food tasted like anyway, but I'm sure as shit sure it wasn't as good as O-neg. One month that's all dad gave me before we started "School" as he put it. First thing, learn control. I broke everything either crushing it or ripping it to shreds. Every trip to town dad brought warm bodies back and papers and magazines for mom to read and me to practice on. We would sit together and read them, mom turning the pages. Once we were done I would give it a go, try not to rip the thin paper. It was my favorite time something for mom and me, just the two of us. Dad would look on with a happy smile as he watched his two girls together.

"Don't sweat it Lil Bit you'll get it soon enough." Peter told me as I got mad at myself again. Mom pretended to hate the name but I kinda liked it, it was mine something between dad and me.

Trying again we all hear rrrip. "FUCKING SHITTY THIN PAPER" burst out of my mouth.

Mom gives me a dirty look "Noel language" dad cracks a smile but has learned to keep his mouth shut.

"Sorry mom I just get so worked up." She pats my hand and I try again RRRIP I bite my lip keeping in the shit that is going through my mind. No impulse control as a new born that's what dad says, permanent foot in mouth syndrome. Dad is laughing at my effort not to blurt out my shit word salad.

I see him and my brain trips me up again "Fuck off dad." the fucker loses it and falls to the floor rolling around. Mom just looks daggers at him and tells me "Try again sug." When I have shredded all the papers and magazines that little torcher is over till dad's next trip to town. Time for my favorite part of the day we run the perimeter of our territory we are 200 miles from any humans no chance we will run into any out here. We run a fitty mile radius spitting and rubbing up against any trees in the circle. It lets other vamps know that we clam this land and to hunt near here may mean a fight with us. Dad and mom are known as bad asses not many will cross them and with my unknown sent making it a lot more iffy.

We get back and I'm all ways in a good mood after running. Dad uses this time to teach me things, languages, geography, tactics, chess, and other things. I would sit till my rats in my head would demand I move on to other things. Mom would insist we have family time games, tv, or movies. Dad voted for sports mostly, mom liked board games, I pushed for game shows. We had to take it in turns dad would do anything if I let him watch the news instead of the game shows; I liked "you bet your life" with Groucho Marks. He would tell me to light him up first before sitting down to watch that shit. Mom hated to watch hockey she could stomach anything else. Me I kinda liked it all, not like I can remember any of this shit from before so it was all new to me.

That's how the first three months passed then we got our first visitor. He strolled in like he owned the place dad and he were going at it, but mom just watched as they fought on the front lawn. "See how your father moves never giving him his back Noel?"

"Mom aren't we going to help daddy?" I look on in destress as the stranger throws dad into a tree.

"It's just Garret sug he's an old friend, the men folk just like to rough house when they meet up." She points out a few more moves as they stop in the center of the lawn.

"God dam you yank, next time call before dropping in." Peter looks daggers at him. "We have a baby here ass-hole" he points at me.

Garret cringes "Sorry Char I didn't know, you and Peter always said you were never making another after Mara's coven.

Mom put her hand around me "that was before we met our daughter Noel."

If I could blush I would have, mom and dad were up front with me about what happened. The rape and me being her singer, all I know is they love me now, that's what matters to me. I wave at the new vamp, "HI" and tuck behind mom again.

I found out that Garret was like mom and dad's cousin, not quite part of the coven, but extended family. I knew about Uncle Jasper, dad's brother from the wars. He was both mom and dad's sire, but he would beat the tar out of them if they called him dad so they settled for brother. All I know is his venom runs through me too. Dad called after I was turned and told him; evidently it was not a good idea to surprise the Major. Daddy was his Captain for almost 50 years before he helped mommy and dad get away from that bitch Mara. Someday I would help them rip that cunts head off.

It takes a few days for me to warm up to Garret but he seeks out the rooms I'm in, striking up a conversation like we were old friends.

"So I first met your dad in the southern wars I was helping an old friend who had been aligned with Mara's current objectives. We got on great, seems they had not met many immortals over a year except Mara and her officers. I remember the time…"

Peter jumps into the conversation "Lil Bit doesn't need to hear about that you reprobate."

"Yes she does," I tell Garret with a smile.

"Later "he whisper thought mom and dad can hear. There really are no secrets in a house full of vampires. Dad won't let me go off without both mom and him just in case. Garret just gives me a wink I somehow know he will find a way.

Mom gives him a dirty look she knows him "none of your shit Garret you don't want to piss me off."

He smiles at her "No ma-um" but cracks a bigger smile.

It was a month after Garrets extended visit that I turned my first page without a tear I stared at the paper before me, every head popped up as no noise came. "I did it "I whispered.

Garret grabbed me and spun me in a circle "good going short stuff."

After he put me down mom gave me a hug "try again sug."

All of a sudden it was easy like something clicked in my head. All of a sudden my world opened up I could read. Dad brought back school books Math, Science, World History. I read them cover to cover. My new mind storing all the information, in a week I am reading collage course books.

It had been 5 months we have been pushing my feeding to four days apart dad made me stand in the room with my meal and wait, sometimes I couldn't help it and took them right away other times I was able to hold out till dad told me to take them. I really tried it was the only way I would be able to go among the humans. I would never bring the Volturi down on my family.

Garret showed me a new world, music; he taught me the guitar, fiddle. He had been around for 2 hundred years and loved Music. I would sit and listen to the radio and learn the melody then play along singing with them. Mom loved when I did that, moving around cleaning and putting things in their places. I found out from dad when mom had gone to town that this was the first home they have ever stayed at more than a few months. "She wants to make a proper home for you Lil Bit. From what we saw you had a rough go of it as a human kid. She's nesting, she loves you so much baby."

I hug him not at full strength, still having my new born strength. "I love you and mom too"

* * *

 **will post chapter 2 soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next one enjoy**

 **R &R let me know what you think.**

* * *

Noel 2

Chapter 2

6 months, dad calls me out to the back yard away from mom's flower beds. "Time to learn the family business Lil Bit we Whitlock's are the best fighters in the vampire world." He smiles at me "no daughter of mine will be embarrassing me, and that goes double for my brother. The first thing your Uncle Jasper will ask you is if you can fight and you will want to be able to tell him yes, you really will Lil Bit because he is a bastard if he thinks you don't come up to snuff."

The next 3 months are hell I start with mom as a sparring partner with dad and Garret looking on helping me with words and mimicking the moves showing me how to move where to strike. When I can hold my own against mom Garret takes her place. He is no better but fighting someone a differ size means that what worked on mom doesn't work on him. I find myself moving differently thinking ahead. Dad calls it the Whitlock method; most never learn how to fight like this. Garret is very very good; he has over 150 more years of fighting experience than mom. I learn how he combines fighting styles judo and karate throws and strikes he is scary fast. Well that's what I thought till dad took his turn. Vampires can't sweat, but if I could I would, after a session with him I was like a puddle on the ground.

Mom would help me up with a smile "he just wants you to be able to handle your self Sug."

"I'll never be as good as him mom."

"Your dad, Garret, and your Uncle Jasper are the best. They had to be or they would have died a long time ago. Most won't face them even 4-1 I have seen a group of 10 back down from your father and Uncle. When your Uncle Jasper switches over to the Major he becomes a force of nature even the Volturi tread carefully around him." she looks at me "he thinks they may show an interest in you Sug they like to collect useful immortals. We mean to make sure it's your choice not Aro's."

It was 8 month and dad was calling in a favor we were going on a road trip to Alaska. An immortal who owed him was able to tell you if you had a gift and what it was. Helping you develop it and use it concisely like a laser, bringing it in to focus. We had been going into towns for the last month it was hard but I only killed what dad told me to. That was the only reason that we were going right now. Mom and I would get out of the car before he filled up running ahead normally dad and mom would just run but with me being so young they didn't want me to lose it on the way. 4 days it took, we stopped before we got into their territory to hunt. Garret had taken off saying he had no need to meet the succubus's in their home. I would miss him, but mom told me he dropped in every 12 years or so.

They had this massive house out in the middle of no where. Five immortals stood outside waiting to greet us as we step out of the truck, the first thing I see is their eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEIR EYES" I blurt out in a new-born minuet. Dad gives them a small shrug "sorry Tanya she's only 8 months old."

She smiles and nods "no problems Peter, we were all new to this life at one time." She turns and gives mom a smile "nice to see you again Chalet."

Dad turns to me "Noel this is the Denali Clan. Tanya is the coven leader that is her sisters Kate and Irena. Over there is Elazar and his mate Carman." He points each out and they give me a nod. "Everyone this is our daughter Noel."

With that Tanya smiles "Welcome to our home, please feed a few towns over we maintain a permeant residence here and unexplained deaths could cause us some difficulty. Let's go in" motioning us into the huge house.

We sit in the massive great room with a fire burning in a fire place, all three of us could walk into. Tanya smiles at me looking me straight in the eye. "The reason our eyes are gold color is a direct result of our diet we only drink from animals, human blood does not pass our lips."

Dad leans over to me "taste like shit to."

Kate laughs "I thought so to for the first 2 hundred years"

I look at the feisty blond "than why would you make yourself eat them?" I would never give up my scum-bag diet my mouth watered with venom just thinking about drinking a rapist.

"Young one after almost 8 hundred years of preying on human males you ask your self is this all there is?" she tells me with a smile.

"How old are you?" I look at them.

She smiles "Taya is the oldest" she throws her a playful smile at her sister "but Irena and I are not much younger. Let's just say we have all seen over a 1000 years and leave it at that."

Carman laughs "don't bulk El and I in that we are barely over 500 thank you very much."

Even though dad and mom is much younger that everyone in this coven they all treat them with respect dad told me on the way that Uncle Jasper considers them cousins. The Whitlock name has great meaning in this coven.

While we have been talking El has been staring at me. "You are right Peter she is gifted. A very gifted shield, Aro will be after her for his guard."

"It will be her choice not his." Dad tells him with some force, "You don't force a Whitlock unless you want the whole clan coming after you!"

El holds up his hands, he knows they will be dragged into any fight because of their affiliation to Jasper. "I'm just stating a fact Peter."

"Just cause you served doesn't mean everyone should. I better not hear Aro heard about our daughter from you either or we will be having words." The rest of his coven looked a little uneasy.

Tanya steps in "no need for that Peter he would never and you know that."

Dad looks at her "it had to be said, no disrespect to El or your coven Tanya but if the shoe was on the other foot you would have done the same."

This was the first time I have seen Peter our coven leader and not Dad.

I look at El "what's a shield?

He smiles at me "in your case it is both mental and physical. The mental seems to be on all the time, Kate." With that Kate touches the back of my hand frowns still keeping contact.

"Shit she should be on the ground out cold." She pulls her hand away and gives me a smile.

School is back in session I have five new people to fight against fine tuning what I leaned from dad. El helped me find the physical part of my gift it was like squeezing my hand in my mind don't ask me why, even El doesn't know. Nothing could get through it not even 7 vampires beating on it. The next thing he worked on was shielding others I worked my way up to ten different shields at once. After a lot of practices we found a new twist I could shrink the shield down crushing anything inside. El was convinced I could reduce an immortal to dust if I was motivated enough. All the Denali's looked at me a little differently after that. Not afraid, but like someone who you would like on your side in a fight.

We stayed till my one year mark. Sharing Christmas with the Denali's exchanging gifts with both covens with me getting the lion's share between my birthday and Santa. We never stopped my training even through the holidays only taking my birthday, Xmass, and New Year's off.

I was a true Whitlock now deadly. I was fine with that, we Whitlock's believe in the laws, even helping from time to time if asked however none of our coven have ever or will ever serve in the guard.

"Time to meet your Uncle Lil Bit." Dad told me on our latest hunt.

I nodded "ok dad I think I can surprise Uncle Jasper even without my shield."

We made our farewells to Tanya and all the Denali's Kate had her arm around me we had got on great, she worked closes with me and El to get my gift where it's at now. "Keep pushing yourself Noel you can always make it stretch father, at first I only had it in my hands then my body now I go for strength of power. Who knows someday I might get you to feel a little tingle." She tells me with a smile.

"You're trying now aren't you?"

She winks at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't be a stranger you're welcome any time with or without mom and dad."

With that we piled into the truck, on the road again. Next stop Uncle Jasper's and the Cullens.

* * *

 **Time to meet the Cullen's**

 **as this is an AU what will she think of Edward?**


	3. Chapter 3

**how will Uncle Jasper like Little Bit?**

* * *

Noel Ch3

Chapter 3

We drove eastward moving across the upper northern Canada. The Cullen's lived in a small town Carlisle worked in a small hospital in a logging town without a name. His mate playing the mother of the family, with the rest of the coven going to high school if you could believe that.

I almost shit a brick when dad told me "That stupid fucker of a brother sat in school 5 days a week 6 hours a day." The most feared immortal sitting in school like some nerd. He was turned a lot younger than mom and dad at 19. Dad was 28 mom was 29 even though we look younger after the change he was a full grown man it must suck to have to play a child. I looked like a young 14 even though dad was sure I was an older 15 it was the nature of the change it made me look that much cuter giving me an edge when fighting others, they didn't want to hurt me. I was in no way going to be mistaken for an immortal child but it went without saying I would have to be in a coven as I needed the optics of someone to take care of me no matter how old I will ever be.

We no longer had to get out of the car when dad had to fill up the truck. We still drew eyes not for what we were but the things we wore. I got my own leather tooled boots from Kate a cow-girl hat that cost a small fortune from Irena. Mom and dad liked jeans and so did I. We looked like the proper red neck family. Not to say mom and I didn't wear dresses and skirts it was still 1965 after all but in these rural areas we could get away with the more lax dress code. Either way the boots and the hat stayed no matter what. Dad thought it was great, but mom looked on unsure as we pulled on to the Cullen's long driveway.

"Alice is going to have a cow" she had a nice dress on looking at me in my jeans.

"Fuck the magic eight ball" dad mutters not meant to be heard.

I smile at him he thinks I should be able to wear what I wish and fuck anybody that makes me feel bad about it. The driveway was shit on purpose, keeping the humans from coming down it. It went on for almost 2 miles twisting into the deep woods. They had almost 600 acres and their property backed up to a national parkland.

Dad throws me a little smile "do me a favor Lil Bit throw a shield over mom and me to keep that bizzy-body out of our heads."

At this point I could keep ten fields up for weeks I just had to eat more often; normally I had to eat every 14-16 days. We were working to extend that, it would be good for me to expend energy and maintain my current diet schedule. I feel them under my gift and set a small part of my mind to maintain it. We pull up to the massive house, bigger than the Denali's home if you could believe it. Seven pairs of gold eyes look to our truck as we pull up. Five younger looking immortals and a pair of older, that must be Carlisle and Esme standing slightly forward. We step out of the cab looking like gypsies with the trap covering our shit in the back.

The leader of their coven smiles "Welcome Peter, Chalet, and this must be Noel." He shakes dad's hand. "Welcome to our home I'll let you make the introductions."

With those words a tall blond with a tiny black haired girl move up and hug dad and mom.

The girl that is only 2 inches taller than me looks at mom "Char you couldn't get Noel into a dress just for today?

I looked at her with a little heat "I'm right here you don't talk down to my mom ya'll hear."

Jasper pushes calm at us but that shit hits my shield and stops dead. He pulls his mate back looking at me like I might snap.

"That's right that shit don't work on me and I'll wear whatever I like thank you very much." I feel Edward pushing at all of us and I give him the same look you give the shit you scrape off the bottom of your boots. "Noisy much?"

Emmett laughs "your my new best friend, Noel tell me you can keep him out of Rose's and my head too."

I throw out two more shields and they disappear from his mind. "How are you doing that?" Edward looks from dad and mom to me.

Emmett grabs his brother throwing him into the yard and proceeds to pound on him. He doesn't stand a chance he used his gift to fight making him almost unbeatable, he always won these little fights with his brother but now the tables were turned. "How's it feel cheater" he asks as he has him pined ready to rip his arms off.

"Emmett let your brother up" Esme tells him.

"Care to let me have a go Emmett?" I ask shyly. Dad has his poker face on. Alice lets out a small laugh. Emmett misses that little hint.

"Sure kid I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks" we square off and everything Garret had taught me about fighting a much bigger foe came to the fore of my mind I move like a snake and before he realizes I have him on the ground with my teeth at his throat. He holds still after all I am an unpredictable new-born.

Jasper pats dads shoulder "she's a Whitlock alright." He looks at me "let him up niece. We will be going a few rounds so I can see how much my lazy brother has taught you." He smiles as he says this and gives dad a hug.

"Fuck you ass-hat" dad tells him as he hugs him back.

Mom and Alice are happily talking together with Rose and Esme heading over to them. Carlisle moving with Edward, to join Dad and Uncle Jasper to talk about me no doubt. I let Emmett up "Nice fight Emmett."

Emmett smiles "call me Em all my family does."

I just come up to just above his waist he is huge. I smile as I look up at him "OK Em." I like him we are going to get into so much shit together I can tell. Alice looks right at me and smiles at me. Between her and dad I will never get away with shit, oh well their gifts can't be blocked because they are looking at things before they happen or in dad's case hear the voices.

I became Caslisle's new science project. Elazar was bad but he was a walk in the park compared to Carlisle. We tried so many things the coolest was when I learned I could invert my shields locking someone's power in, making it bounce back at them.

Edward got a peaceful look on his face it was the first time in almost 45 years that it was quite "thank you dear child."

Uncle Jasper put me through my paces teaching me with dad helping, I was one deadly little thing. Then I showed him my other shield I swear Carlisle must have creamed his shorts. He was so eager to see how much I could do with it the Major was quick to see the advantage this would give us in any fight. Making sure that Peter understood that as the real head of our coven if he called he expected us to come running. Later that night mom and dad took me hunting.

"Dad" I asked with a little trepidation "I thought you were the head of our coven?"

"Well Lil Bit He has always been our leader. Both mom and I owe our lives many times over to your Uncle. He let us go when Mara had told him to kill Mom. I will never be able to repay him for that. In a straight up fight he will always beat me honey. He could have killed me and run your mom down. I've seen him do it before, we are the only ones he ever let go Noel, we owe him everything.

I nod my head "OK daddy he is our coven leader, does that mean we have to do as Carlisle says?"

He points to his eyes "what do you think?" giving me a smile "Jasper and Carlisle came to an agreement a long time ago. Jazz stays for his mate because it makes her happy and their diet is easier on my brother. We are a semi blended coven, two separate that will render mutual aid when asked. That's why the Danial's felt so relaxed with us most see mine and your mother's scares and freak out."

Mom hugs me "you can count on any of them for anything if anything happens to me and dad."

I was not sure but I think that was something I never had in my human life. Mom told me in the first weeks I must have been living on the streets.

* * *

 **well our girl didn't fall at his feet looking forward to seeing where this goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

this will be the last one today enjoy

R&R

* * *

Noel 4

Chapter 4

That putts Edward, someone should remove the stick up his ass. I mean wow, he is one opinionated vampire, most of his family with the exception of Carlisle just roll their eyes after he speaks. He thinks his opinion is the only one that matters.

I look at Uncle Jasper "What an ass-hole"

He gives me a smile "Maybe so darling but he's a good vampire to have in a fight. Not a Whitlock but with his gift it makes him a close second."

I look at Em and in a whisper "I don't see it."

I like Rose and Em a lot; we started to push Edturds buttons. With my gift he never saw us coming, all those years that they put up with his prying was being paid back now. Alice gave us the look, she was the one closest to him and had to stand up for him, but short of being told to stop by Uncle Jasper as our coven leader there was no way I was letting up on Darkward. When he wasn't pissing and moaning about how we were soulless monsters he was pouting about my cutting off his gift. God I felt sorry for the girl that ends up with duishward. I know Esme was hopping we could hit it off I was young enough that she was sure I could take to the bunny diet. As if, I would ever choke down that shitty tasting blood. She was forever throwing us together.

"Look Esme I like you but if you don't stop tossing that putts at me I will have to remove him from the equation."

"You don't find him attractive dear?" Esme asked me with a hopeful look.

"I could literally throw a stone blind folded at any group of vampires and find someone better. He makes my skin crawl Esme. Please stop before I rip something off the ass-hole."

Of course his highness could not comprehend I would not fall at his feet. I mean Em was a real man, uncle Jasper had a manly vibe going, but Edturd was a boy. I'm not saying I need a man because I was a young lady of 15. I understand that someone younger was probably more age appropriate. As a vampire we knew it when we saw it as the saying goes. He wasn't it.

Uncle Jazz was great getting Fuckward to train with me. He would put him on the spot asking if he was afraid of a little girl. Dum ass you would think after five times of me beating the living shit out of him he would admit that I was better trained than he was. Fool thought he was so much better at fighting than me he never learned depending on his gift. He hasn't even seen me fight with my gift Dad had me crushing granite to dust and I think I could do the same to vampire parts. My best bud Em knew when to admit I may be better at this. Most of our fights ended with a draw or so damaged that the winner would be easy pickings for any other vampire. Of course that was without my gift, when I faced off with Em and Uncle Jazz told me no holds barred I locked up his body, walked over to him putting my teeth to his neck running them over his skin almost braking the surface.

"Shit Noel that was freeking creepy all my strength was for shit when you used your gift."

I pat his arm "Dad wants to make sure I can fight without my gift. He doesn't want me to be like Ed-useless in a fight if someone can stop my gift. Mom says a woman always needs to defend her honor no matter what."

We had become tv buddies he thought it was scandalous I had no memory of playing any baseball as a human and dad has kept me to buzzy learning to waste time on what he told Em was unusable skills.

"Dude she learns tactics, motor skills, eye hand movement."

"Noel already excels at all those things Emmett. We don't need to waste time on covering things she already knows."

Em gives him a dirty look, "how about we just call it fun then you tight ass. She needs a little down time from the army training you are running her through."

I sat there as they went back and forth forgetting I was there. In my mind I was yelling go Em but in real life I sat quietly without making my preference known.

Mom ever the most perceptive looked from her mate to me and with a softer voice said "Peter shut it."

Dad always ready for a fight heard something in her voice it stopped him short. "Noel 5 hours then we are going for a hunt then its back to training, OK Lil Bit?"

I jumped up and gave him a hug "Thanks daddy" then threw a covered smile at Mom. "Come on Em I am kicking your ass at batting this time I think I am getting the hang of it now."

He throws his arm over my shoulder. "You're so cute I haven't even taken off the kiddy gloves yet. Ask Jazz for pointers short stuff."

Rose smiled at her mate "stop teasing her you're cutting into your play time."

"Please hun like I told captain rod up his ass Noel is learning valuable skills here."

Dad just growled at Em he could remove any part he wanted at any time and Emmitt knew it to.

"Jazz, tell your other brother to lighten up dude."

He then whispers in a voice everyone could hear to me "Peter can't stand that I'm Jazz's favorite brother. He may have known him longer but I make him laugh."

Dad grumbles "big deal you're a clown. In a fight we all know you're only there for comic relief."

I grab Em's arm dragging him from the house dad was pissing for a fight and I didn't want to waste my new down time putting him back together. Aunt Alice just laughed at dad they had a little rivalry going on and any little thing putting the other down they loved.

My time with Em ended at exactly at 5 hours. I was beating Em for the first time as dad pulled the plug on my down time. I was so pissed I turned to him and gave him the death glare.

"Don't give me that look Lil miss when I say 5 hours I mean 5 hours."

Mom watched us to see what I would do I was no longer a new born however sometimes I would fly off the handle. It had been a long time since I had taken a stand ageist anything dad or mom told me what to do. All this went through my vastly bigger mind in 2-3 seconds he was still the coven leader even with Uncle Jasper here. Unless he told me differently I was expected to fall in line it was how covens survived. If I could not do the little things how could he expect me to follow his orders when it mattered. I had seen how Carlisle ran his coven more like a family with them all voting. Dad would listen and Mom sure had a voice but once he made up his mind that was it. "OK thanks for letting me have the down time with EM."

I could see I did something he was not expecting. Mom gave me a big smile "come on sug you need to wear a jacket humans get cold this time of night."

Aunt Alice fluttered over with a real nice leather jacket it fit me like a glove. "I saw you in this and knew you would love it sweetie." She was giving me things, I just loved she was not pushing anything on me I would not wear.

Dad gave me a smile "watch out Lil Bit she is laying a trap"

Still a little putout with my dad I turned to my Aunt "I love it" and gave her a big hug.

We had to go over 2 hundred miles, two towns over before dad would let us hunt. He had tagged two very bad men in town as emergency food. Carlisle asked us to wait for the way out to eat them; it said something that he was willing for us to remove them permanently. One had killed his three small children. He knew if Rose found out she would be taking care of it herself.

Some Humans were horrible; it took less than 3 hours to find 4 men kicking to death a young man. You could tell he had no business being anywhere near here. We moved in there was no saving the boy though he was still breathing, human medical treatments would only prolong his suffering. We moved like lightning removing this stain on humanity. Dad took two and mom and I had the others we looked at the boy he was my age and mom looked at him with her head tilted but with a shake of dads head mom reached down and with almost a loving look, cradled him in her arms and put her lips to his neck. Anyone who would have seen this would have thought they were lovers as she gave him release taking his blood as payment. As she felt his heart slow then stop she gently laid him back in the precisely spot that he was in. dad had dragged the others to the other side of town burning the bodies.

Mom looked at dad, "we will leave him here."

Dad looked like he was going to disagree. But with the look mom gave him he swallowed the words.

"He will look like what happened, he was beaten to death" she pats his head. "Rest young one I hope your next life is better than this one was." With that we race back to the Cullen's

* * *

 **Feel free to favor and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**1**

* * *

Noel 5

Chapter 5

Mom was little subdued on the run home she always got like this after losing a victim. It didn't bother me like mom; it might be because of my lack of human memories. Dad liked how I let these things slid off me like water.

"Come on Char we can't save them all and we sure as shit can't change them either."

"I know Peter I just… it's just I love Noel so much and look how she turned out."

I tried to blend into the hills as they talked about me. Dad smiled at me.

"Noel is different, we never would have changed her or looked to, maybe someday we will add to our coven but today was not the day Char." He told her in soft loving voice. It was rare for dad to use that voice with me or mom. Most time we dealt with the "Captain" the Major's second in command. We were almost recruits most of the time. Uncle Jazz was the same but put up with less shit. He could be more relaxed when he wanted to be but he never let you forget he was in charge. We rolled in and he was in the yard ready to work.

Man Uncle Jazz thought it was time for me to fight groups now. Em, Rose, and Fucktard came at me at once Edturd took delight handing me my ass while Rose and Em had me tide up fighting them he would wait and take cheap shots. If he grabbed my ass or tits by "accident" one more time I was using my gift I don't care that dad and uncle Jazz told me I couldn't use it in this training. Alice looked at Assward she was having a vision and the grabbing dick's face looked whiter, it was like he was going into shock he let go of me and stepped away from me.

"I have other things I need to attend to." With that he took off.

"What's his problem" Em looked at Rose as they let me go and we stood up.

Rose just shrugged "Who knows, you know how tightly wound he is."

Alice laughed "He is running to Tanya again. She will hold his hand and tell him how great he is."

Em shakes his head "fucking virgin he would need an instructional manual even with her extensive knowledge."

Alice laughs again "our brother will return to us pure as snow. My lively nice is way too much for him I fear." She tells me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.

Esme looks at us from the deck she had watched her golden boy take cheap shots at me hopping I would become interested in him. "Alice leave your brother alone, you know how sensitive he is."

Em whispers to Rose "Don't worry mom he loves to wallow in being alone."

Rose can't help the laugh that escapes, with the other gifted picking up things Alice smiling, Peter grinning, and Jasper feeling what they are feeling.

Esme just gives up and a small smile crakes her face "well I guess a little time away is what he needs."

Rose mumbles "he needs to get laid."

Em slides up to me "what were you thinking of doing to him?"

I look him in the eye "crush his dick if he grabbed my ass again. Rip his balls off and crush them in front of his eyes if he squeezed my tits again. The little perve, sin, sin, sin, my ass, what a fucking tool."

Alice walks over "she would have too; I saw it they were sand when she stopped, it took him over 40 years to put them back together and reattach them."

Emmitt shuttered "talk about a ball buster."

I pat his arm "don't worry Em I like Rose and she likes you the way you are down stairs. We had a talk before all the sparing." With that we picked up with Mom taking Edturds place.

I had my ass handed to me for weeks, sometimes I lasted for minutes most time only seconds. I was not supposed to win that would never happen. My goal was to gain time to use my gift where I had the chance to win. Dad and uncle Jazz was trying to teach me how it felt to lose so I would recognize it when it happened. So I could stop it before it got to that point. Everyone was getting along great since Edward left. We were laughing and bonding as an extended family. I would fight for any of them even Edturd, Esme would be sad if anything bad happened to the ass-hole. Aunt Alice would miss him too. She treated me like the little sister she and I could not remember if we had. We found a special bond when I learned that like me she had no human memories. We could not understand some of their problems, we were ruled by our new nature we are not human letting that direct how we feel, how we act, was insane. Things were so clear to us Aunt Alice told me we had to just let them have their way on certain things.

"I've had human blood, I have no problem eating them." Aunt Alice told me. "Jazz gets torn up though; my first vision was of him and I with golden eyes. After my first year I worked very hard to switch from human blood."

We had gone off alone "don't you miss it? I mean you said yourself they are our real food source."

"Of course I miss it but we can't stay with the family if we don't share their diet." You know I would do anything for your uncle Jazz. He misses your Dad and Mom so much but every human he kills he feels all their pain, sorrow, and despair." She gives me a slight smile. "It kills him every time he slips that's why your parents try to down play their hunting diet. We would visit more often but Jazz struggles so much after a few weeks."

We walked back in silence both thinking about blood and how it affects our life. Dad and Uncle Jazz were going at it again. Looking to the house we saw the glass door to the deck ripped off glass all over the deck Esme's foot tapping with a death glare at the two rolling around on the ground. Aunt Alice walked over to mom.

"What is it this time?" Alice shakes her head.

Mom gives me and Aunt Alice a smile. "Peter lost to Jazz again in chess and might have said something a little off color to your husband again."

I shake my head "you would think they would get it out of their system during all the training they give me."

Both Mom and Alice laugh. Mom hugs me "they have been like this as long as I have known them. Sometimes I think they look for things to fight over, Alfa male shit."

Alice nods "Jazz is so affectionate after he beats the shit out of Peter."

Mom laughs "the sex is always great after they go at it."

Esme looks at the two women "they could have opened the door first." She gives her deck a look.

Em burst out with laughter "I love when you guys visit. I'm not the one breaking all the shit."

Esme gives him a dirty look. "Get a new door from the shed dear."

"What I didn't break it!" Rose's hand smacks the back of his head.

Esme just stairs at him and Rose tells him "you break enough shit around here you should just get it and shut it." He looked between the two and slinked over to the shed giving the two fighting on the back lawn a wide birth.

Mom and Alice got the broom and I helped clean up as they continued to fight sometimes they would go at it till one of them lost an arm or leg. Esme just watched she had had it, we all stayed to see her lay into the two after they stopped. I remembered my one dressing down from her about how I was treating Edturd. I have no human memories on how to get alone with people that piss me off. Put that together with dad teaching me to speak my mind and you got a person that lets you know what they think. I didn't think to highly off the golden boy. He treated Uncle Jasper like shit sometimes and he hated mom and dad's visits, ass-hole. I guess he thinks because we eat "people" we are less than them. I mean it's what we are supposed to eat we are made to eat them, hey I know I started out as one but I'm not one any more. We go out of our way to only eat bad people. They eat animals that are on the endangered list, there were too many humans as there is. I think we were doing the right thing what will he do when all his "bunnies" were gone? I guaranty he'll be eating the other "red blood" with us.

They were slowing down dad's face pushed in the ground his arms behind his back. Em had fixed the door; mom and Alice had all the glass picked up. Esme waited with her foot still tapping much faster.

"Say it!"

Dad growls "Fuck you ass-hole."

"I'll rip both arms off you fucker."

Esme getting more pissed hearing there language. I looked at her eyes and thought OH BOY ARE YOU TWO IN THE SHIT NOW.

We hear dad's arm cracking "Last chance fucker"

Dad growls out "I give"

With those magic words Uncle Jazz jumps back letting dad up keeping his guard up till they both hear "a word boys"

They both cringe "let's take a little walk boys" she points to the path leading to the lake looking at the rest of us. "Don't you all have something else to do?" I had made the mistake of saying no on the second day we got here. I'll never do that again she had me cleaning for days at human speed. Em told me later "she let you off easy as it was your first time" he shakes, "the last time I fucked up and said that I was cutting the lawn with fingernail clippers at human speed took me almost 3 weeks before she was happy with it. I think that cured my big mouth of blurting shit out."

Needless to say we scattered like the wind as those words left her mouth Rose grabbed Em before he fucked up again. I think he would have got away with it this time she was so pissed at the two of them on the lawn that was ripped to shit.

Mom told me "don't even think about following to listen. Unless you want to help in whatever she has them doing I made that mistake on my first visit."

She had them out there for 3 hours without a word they started to fix the lawn keeping they eyes anywhere but where the formidable woman looked on.

"Noel dear" she called me over "the boys are going to be busy for the next two weeks so I will ask Carlisle to work with you on your shield." She pats my arm "it will only be a few hours a day hun." She smiles at Alice. "You girls can go shopping." Both Em and I groaned.

"Fuck" Em whispered. He knows he will be going as the pack mule.

She turns at the whisper that I barely heard and I was right next to him.

"You can all ways help your brother and our guest" she said the last with a little bite and the two condemned shrunk in to themselves.

He holds up his hands "no mom I'll help the girls at the stores."

I gave him a scathing look thinking "ass-hole" at him.

Alice, mom, and Rose were happily discussing which stores we would be visiting in the next two weeks. Maybe I could talk Carlisle into telling them I needed more time working on my shield. It was like she was the mind reader "I'll make sure to tell Carlisle not to rope you to a chair and not let you do other things like going with the girls on their little trips. If these two can behave I may come on a few of the trips I would like to do a little antiquing."

Alice sent her a big smile she has been trying to get me into some of those stores. I really hate shopping and gave some serious though to helping the two miserable men out there, until I saw Uncle Jazz shaking his head. He felt my emotional ups and downs and knew me well enough to know what was going through my head. Em saw it to and whispered so low that only I really could hear him. "Don't"

She had them going 24-7 only relenting to let them hunt. She had them making a small pond with a waterfall that ran down to the lake almost a mile away. They had to pipe the water up from the lake run by a windmill they had to make themselves. Everything had to be done human speed.

On the first hunting right after the fight dad groused on the run to the city. "She is relentless Char. She makes you feel like a three year old. God I don't think I have ever had a dressing down like that. Jazz told me he has never seen her so mad. When Jazz brought up how much Em fucks up thinking she would cut us a break, well that didn't go over to good."

Mom takes the little break in the pissing and moaning "She expects more from him and as a guest you should have behaved better." She gives him a look like; take it like a man fucker.

He picks back up "If jazz had kept his mouth shut we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't look at me, I have to go fucking shopping now because of you two ass-holes dad. 5 fucking trips with Aunt Alice I think I would rather have parts ripped off."

We come to a stop in the shittiest part of town mom puts her arm around my shoulder. "You just have to tell her no and stick to your guns sug. She knows you like the jeans and skirts not so much the dresses."

I looked for the biggest scumbag to drain, I mostly kill quickly but the real ass-holes suffered before I ended them. Lucky me I found my prick beating his wife and ten year old son. He left them on the floor as he strutted into the kitchen for more beer. He didn't know it but he was about to have a come to Jesus minuet before he left this world and stood before St Peter. His hand was on the handle of the fridge as I moved pulling him out the back door and running into the hills before he could scream. I had broken his arm when I grabbed him. He looked at me a little girl standing back up he puffs up like he was going to beat me like his family. He reaches back and throws the punch of his life time. I see it coming of course and most times I move to not cause any more pain. Not this time I let it come it was like he punched a brick wall, he dropped holding his hand.

"Hurts don't it fucker. Now you know how your son felt when he jumped in to make you stop hitting his mom. I'm happy to tell you you're in for a ruff two or three hours." I reach over and snap his right ankle. "That's what your wife felt at the end."

He looks at me "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU" he screams.

"I'm the last thing you will see in this world." I watch as he tries to hop away. I let him get 100 yards then zip over so it looks like a blur so he could see me. I reach over and snap his left thigh being careful not to break the skin.

"Please stop" he whimpers.

"I think I heard your wife ask you that what did you tell her?" I gave him a few minutes he just moaned. "Oh ya SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH" I screamed at him, ass-hole, the world would be a better place with him not breathing. I reach down and grab him by the neck "time to die ass-hole, don't worry I'm going to make sure all they find is your wallet with a little blood on it." With that I bite his neck sucking out his life. Blood is blood it was good, most times we eat druggy humans their blood tasting a little off. Dad had showed up or I might have dragged it out more.

Dad walks over giving me a knowing look "all set Lil Bit?"

I drop him to the ground rolling a rock the size of our pick-up over. Digging a hole six feet down and throwing the body in after taking out his wallet and removing any thing valuable, "almost dad." I roll the rock back they would never find him. "I have to run this back" I look inside three one's and two ten's I look over at him. "Not much for the family."

Dad had eaten a pimp he reached into his pocket and handed me a wad of cash "you should eat people with a little cash Lil Bit."

I look up at him as I stuff the cash inside the old beat up wallet. "Thanks dad" and give him that smile that gets me out of all kinds of shit.

He melts like ice cream on a hot day in Mexico. "Hurry back sweetie"

I move back looking through the windows the mother has limped to her son holding him waiting for their beast to reemerge. Using a deep male voice I tell her "He will not be coming back" I drop the wallet with almost four thousand dollars some sticking out. I leave the house watching, she makes her way to the fridge seeing the money.

"Thank god" she whispers looking at all that cash more than two months of her husband's salary. Looking back at her son beaten and bruised "start packing Jimmy we are going to see my brother in Main in the U.S.A."

Jimmy looks at her "what about dad?"

"I don't think we will be seeing him again baby." She hugs him lipping back from the kitchen to help him to get started in his new life.

Looking on I murmur "good luck"


	6. Chapter 6

**Speak to me peeps**

 **a little some some for this week**

 **as always R &R**

* * *

Chapter 6

We head back, their luck had just turned, but so did mine. As we ran near we saw Edward on the deck watching Jasper dig in the back yard with a shit eating grin on his face. As dad had joined Jasper you might think it was his personal Christmas. Then the snoop looked at me. I lifted my shield. The last few hours playing in my head and the pleasant feeling I got as I taught that ass-hole a lesson before ending him.

"You're a monster" Edward looked at me with hate "how could you hurt him before you finished him?"

Esme was there all most right away "Edward we talked about this. They are guest and if you can't show the proper decorum you can run back up to the Denali's"

Mom had her hand on me almost holding me back.

"He deserved it he beat his wife and son."

Esme stopped she looked like a person who saw a ghost. Then looked at Edward with a very hard edge in her voice "Edward keep your opinions to yourself"

Edward saw something in his mother's mind and he looked green "I didn't mean that Esme"

He looks at me like it was my fault "sorry Noel I should do what Esme says and just keep my mouth shut."

It looked like it took all he had to choke that out and Esme still look sad I didn't know what was going on so I just let it go. "That's fine Edward. Are you all right Esme?"

If she could cry she would, Rose came out throwing daggers at Edward she murmurs something in her ear as her arms rap around her. Soon all us girls are moving her in the house. Em heard everything and as we came in he got up gave his wife and Esme a hug and stepped out smacking Edward in the head and pulling him and the two workers out into the woods. Carlisle was at work so we girls would have to shoulder on. Everyone but me knew what was going on.

Sometimes I think Alice and I are the lucky ones. Esme's life before her change was hard she had a lovely childhood the only mar being the marriage her father forced her into. He beat her down both mentally and physically. It got so bad that at 8 months pregnant she ran from her husband he had come back from the war a more brutal man if that was possible. Stupid shit Fuckward knew all this and still made that shitty commit. I sat like a rock as she told me her story the others had heard it before but like me where frozen by the brutal horror of her last 5 years as a human. Even Rose's story that she told me in privet was not as bad she only endured 5-6 hours. Esme's lasted 5 years, 100 times worse no a 1000 times how could you judge? They both left marks. Like I said me and Alice, we're the lucky ones.

Fucktard slinked back covered in mud, three vampires beating the shit out of you makes an impression. Esme looks at him and in a kind voice tells him "hose off outside first dear."

"I'm sorry Mom" he whispers as he heads to the house.

Once the mud is gone Esme walks over giving him a hug. "You must let the self-hate go. I know you were lashing out at the monster with-in we all struggle. How will you find someone to love if you can't love your-self?" she had whispered to him so only he heard but of course Alice, Dad, and Jasper knew. Gifted were hard to work around but Edward knew that they, like him, tried to keep the things they knew from their gifts to themselves.

Trying to make Esme happy I throw Edward a bone. "How about a game of chess, after you clean up?"

No one wants to play with him or Alice because of their gifts but since our visit Edward at least has been able to play more with everyone. When he wasn't pissing me off I would block his gift so he could not hear any one he was on his own. He found that his ability to play was hampered and he was not as good as he thought. Stray thoughts from all who watched would be filtered in his mind and the best moves would be found now he only had him-self to rely on. Surprisingly Em beat him almost every time he may look like a fool but he had a very strategic mind. Edward actually liked loosing he looked at it like a new thing, a learning experience.

That was a turning point in our relations. We would never be as close as Em and I but I could lighten up with him and he could give a little too if only for his mom and that was something I could understand I had a mom I loved too. We had one thing in common we both loved music he had a record collection to die for I mean hundreds of albums. He was also incredible on the piano. Some nights we would play together me and Uncle Jasper with our guitars and Edward on the piano. Both covens would gather around and smile the music moving them to other places and times I would look out as I played at their smiling faces. This I thought was what a family should be for those of us that had to live with the pain of our human existence and that was pretty much everyone but Alice and me I was happy they finally found there places in this world because I know I have.

We stayed with the Cullen's for the last two years before they had planned to move. The pond turned out spectacular like it was fed by a natural spring running to the lake. Esme was sad to leave, they owned 10 homes and she was unsure if they should retain ownership of this one, most they sold never to return. She caught me looking at the waterfall with a sad smile.

She put her arm around me "what do you say we all meet back here in 60 years or so Noel?"

I smile at her "I would love that Esme."

She nods her head, this one they will keep it means something to the family. "I'll invite the Denali's and see if I can get that reprobate Garret to come also. Make it a full clan get together." Most didn't know it but Carlisle had sired Garret they remained close but like us would not give up our natural food source. None the less if he called Garret would come running. Needless to say Edward and he didn't get on so well. But that was just a little sibling rivalry. The son that left and the one that stayed.

I look over and dad and mom are talking with Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. "You could come with us Peter, build a small house next to ours and pretend for the humans. Of course Noel would have to go to school." Alice had found the manufacturer of color contacts that supplied MGM in the late 1930's the most notable being "Miracles for sale" the first to use them in movies.

They were joined by Esme and Carlisle "we would like you to come we have all become attached to our closer living arrangements." He hugged his wife and gave mom a smile. "We know Noel can't make it all the way through high school but she should get to have the experience once anyway."

We were still going to stay here another week so dad and mom had time to decide. They would ask me but I had nothing to compare it to so I would wait and see either way. In the end we thought we would give it a go the Cullen's were moving to Wisconsin. Dad would be a woodworker with his own shop mom would take care of the home. She was looking forward to making a home that would be ours for the next 7-8 years if no one slipped. It was discussed Alice and I would start in the 8 grade that was as low as she could pass for, Edward would be in the 9 with the rest in the 10 grade. They would tell them that I was jumped up a grade and Em was held back one. I guess it was better to be thought of as the smart one rather than the dumb one.

Although Alice was not thrilled about starting out so young and having to hide her and Jasper's PDA she saw I would need a lot of help and was the one that went to the parents with the idea with her husband's approval.

We went with a very deep blue which made moms and my eyes a lovely lavender. Dad went with dark brown making them a rusty brown. Since they were made of glass our venom took about a week to break them down. After about 5 days more and more imperfections would show up. At that point we would swap them out Alice had bought a year supply for each of us the price was insane. It was equivalent to buying 3 new pick-ups. Dad just handed over the money to the eye hospital when asked what he was going to do with them he told them it was for sun glare he was running tourists up to the glaciers. He had used a town within a few hundred miles of the artic glaciers. Next time he would buy them from a different country maybe Russia instead of Canada. They took some getting used to but it was that or change my diet what do you think I voted for.

We got to the house a month before school would start Alice knew what we would need for both homes and piles of lumber awaited us upon our arrival. Windows doors the whole nine yards. My new home was about 3 miles away from Alice's but both needed major repairs. Dad had twenty acers with the house, that was a term I used loosely. I think the only thing we saved was foundation dad kept muttering about "dry rot, ants, water damage, and just plain shoddy work." Mom just rolled her eyes as he ordered us around like the Captain he used to be. We were good and as they say "soldiered on." In a week we had a beautiful four bedroom colonial with a front porch. Dad insisted on a slate roof and hardwood floors. Esme came and did a walk through giving him a smile and a nod, high praise from the one in the Cullen family to pick and choose the homes they lived in.

Alice came over with a lot of cloths and dad smirked "and the trap closes." I kept my mouth shut and just glared daggers at him.

Alice just ignored him "Noel honey you will have to vary your dress code a little I'm afraid." She tells me with a big shit eating smile. "Some dresses must be worn or you will inevitably draw suspicion to our families."

I looked at the 20-30 dresses she pulled out of the garment bags she brought. "I'm not wearing them all the time Alice." I tell her with my arms crossed.

She pats my hand "of course not sweetie once or twice a week will be fine. I can come over and help you till you get the hang of it. Making sure everything is just right, young girls can be so cruel and god knows we don't want you eating any of them, in town at least."

I just looked lost; mom comes in putting an arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry sug I'll be here to keep Alice from getting too extreme." She gives me a one arm hug "I think you will look lovely in a dress you will have all the boys wanting to take you out."

I give her a smile "takeout food?"

Alice hits my arm "no snacking on the humans from school or we will have to leave."

"I know I know Em told me all about the New Jersey debacle." Em met one of his singers a teacher at the school they were to attend needless to say they never showed up for the first day of school. Rose was so pissed at him he told me she shut him off for almost a year. She hates that they have to leave their home every 8-10 years depending on how observant the humans in the town they live in are.

* * *

 **well folks like or hate let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two this week hope to see peeps following**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was here, the first day, Alice had come like she promised, her and mom descended on me like a storm. Mom putting my hair in a French braid, Alice pulling out the first of many dresses.

"Can't I wear my Jeans Mom?" I knew appealing to Alice was a lost cause. Alice gave me a dirty look but waited for what mom would say with a smile. Fucking all seeing vampires I thought to myself.

Char looks at me "Sug you only get to make a first impression once, always make the most of it. Alice I think that is an excellent choice."

I looked at the "dress" like it was covered in shit. It was a frilly thing pink and white Alice had a pair of Marry Janes for my feet I looked at my cow-girl boots with longing. With a set face I promised myself tomorrow. Alice gets the look and her face hardens but she keeps it to herself she will fight that battle tomorrow. They got me into it just before Em pulled up in a new Van beeping the horn. Dad zipped out and had a few words about that, all the Cullen children inside.

Alice grabs my hand "time to go Noel." She is almost bouncing she likes new starts. She drags me to the van the only car that would hold all of us. It's a VW that sits 8 it has an oversized steering wheel, Em looks so happy like he is a school bus driver. Edward, Rose, and Jasper pout about having to let him drive the twins will be old enough for their permits in November.

"All aboard next stop Minnatota middle and high school." He gives me a big smile "Nice dress Noel."

I almost run back to the house Alice keeping a death grip on my arm. "Fuck off Em!"

Edward opens the side door for us "You look nice Noel don't listen to a guy that was held back."

Everyone but Em laughed "keep mouthing off and your walking Darkward."

Edward looks at him with a shit eating grin. "I'll tell mom when we get home."

Alice couldn't hold it in laughing so hard she almost fell out of the van before dad could close the door. Even Rose had trouble holding it in, the rest lost it even Em.

Jasper looks at me after we are on our way. "Em tried that 19 years ago mom ripped him a new one it was the maddest she has ever been or so I'm told."

Em shutters "You don't want to know what my punishment was."

Edward smiles and Em sees him in the rear view mirror "KEEP YOUR MOTH SHUT."

"I'll never tell Em I gave my word."

Alice gave a hump "Even I can't get him to tell me."

I look at her "How can't you know?"

"Jazz was distracting me at the time and I wasn't looking who knew Esme was going to flip out like that." She frowns "it was a few years before we found the family."

Em gives Edward a nod "thanks buddy" that was all that was said on the subject and with that we were pulling into the school. Esme had beaten us here waiting by the front door to go to the office mom pulling in after us.

Edward looks resigned "let's get this over with." He leads them toward Esme as mom puts her arm around me and we follow. He walks like he is going to the gallows. There are two buildings it's a small town like all the ones the Cullens pick. Maybe 150 kids in all the grades, one building for k-6 grades the bigger for 7-12. Alice had told me that there were 23 kids in our class with us it's a lot of humans for me to be around.

We step into the office behind the Cullens Esme is quick to introduce them to their new principle. After explaining how Carlisle and her had adopted her nice and two nephews, Alice, Edward, and Emmet. Then taking in her cousins children the Hale twins after the car crash, they though she was a saint. Mom and I waited until they were done the rest of the family got there paperwork and headed out for class Alice waiting outside the office. Esme steps aside but stays in the office.

We go through the same spiel yes the Whitlock's are related to the Cullens Mom and Esme are cousins yes I'm young for the 7 grade but she doesn't see a problem with me keeping up. Of course I can have the same classes as Alice to help me get along with the older children. I get the paper in my hand without having to say a word. We head out and mom and Esme are talking about going shopping, Alice has a sour looking face as they say this. "You could have waited for me after school." She tells them as they head out Mom just pats her cheek "we have to do something while you younglings are at your learning." Speaking at vampire speed Alice hisses "Fuck you Char." She grabs my arm "come on Noel we have art class first.

It wasn't so bad our class size was only 11 students including us. 10 humans including the instructor, after the first week I got used to their scents and found I didn't want to kill them all the time. The worst was lunch 79 students sitting together for almost 45 minutes everyone brought a bagged lunch as the school did not provide hot lunches. Esme and mom got creative with our thermoses filling them with fresh blood taken moments before we left, it was a little stale but with steel straws no one knew we were drinking blood at lunch it helped a lot for me and Jasper to make it through the day sometimes the others would let Jasper have there's if he was having a rough day. We picked a table and the humans kept their distance. Rose scarred the bugeebas out of most of the girls making sure that they left her brother and boyfriend alone. Eddy Alice and I were on our own. I will never admit it but Eddy took the most hits, Alice was to bubbly, I looked too young so most steered cleared. He was broody, dark, mysterious, and god awfully good looking, the girls' from 7-10 grades looked to land him. Some going so far to approach Alice looking for a way in. God bless her, she was just too strange most looked at her like she was one brick short of a full load. I played the wide eyed innocent sticking to my older cousin.

It was the second week and as at ever lunch we spoke at vampire speed no humans could hear or understand what was said. "How many now Eddy?" Em asks with a smile.

"My name is Edward Emmet, just because you prefer Em doesn't mean I wish my name mangled."

Rose gives him an evil smile and "Eddy" groans most of the family likes to goad him with their thoughts.

"Please Rose can you not think that." Of course that makes the rest of us want to know what she thought. He shakes his head and moans.

"Suzie told me she is going to get Edward to ask her out if it's the last thing she does." Rose tells us with a big smile on her face. "We all know it would be bad manners to ignore a young lady isn't that right Edward?" He is holding his head as the rest of us are laughing softly.

"I hate you all." Most times Alice sides with him but this time she sees something and he grabs his nose pinching it with eyes closed. "FUCK ME!"

I'm sorry Edward she tells him holding in a laugh in a whisper she tells the rest of us I'll tell you later." Edward gets up and storms away.

Em ever the sensitive one "ok short stuff spill."

"Suzie's mom is in Esme's garden club she will be working to get the young ones together telling Esme all about her perfect daughter." Her laughter tinkles out at human volume.

Jazz smirks "poor bastard better him than me."

Rose smiles at her two boys "good thing you have a bitch for a sister."

Em puts his arm around her shoulder "I thank god for you every day my angel."

We head to class Alice likes to link arms with me I'm fine with it but the rest of the class gives us looks all though some of the other girls have been doing it now. We pass Edward and Alice murmurs "chin up Edward." He shakes his head trying to avoid human contact as he moves through the hall.

I find most classes fun. Alice tells me "wait till you've done it 6 times and then tell her how fun it is."

I give her arm a squeeze "come on its art class today." It alternates every other day Monday Wednesday Friday is art class the other two days are music class we had a choice choir or band. We took band, Alice talked me into the flute. We agreed to only learn in class so not to look to good to fast, she saw that at the end of the year we would be doing a solo together in the big concert.

Alice was very gifted with color pencils even the teacher was impressed, everyone knew Alice was very artsy. She almost danced when she walked; she draws, and plays two instruments besides the flute. Everyone knew Esme had all her children play something, we Cullen's and Whitlock's could start our own band. The music teacher loved all of us but of course Edward was her favorite, he really is magic on the keys. He just couldn't bring himself to dumb it down unlike Em. He was bad on purpose and he picked the drums most times even though he was magic with a fiddle. They put him on the kettle drums and he was in all his glory. Jazz was a wiz on the sax, boy could he play the blues. Rose went for singing Em was right she sounded like an angel.

Alice liked Art because everything was new she could pick new things to draw from her long memory.

"Is that the Eifel Tower Park Miss Cullen?" Ms. Boyd asked looking over her shoulder.

Not stopping as she sketches people walking in the background "yes Ms. Boyd. We went two summers ago."

"Lovely work dear." She pats her shoulder and moves on looking at my poor attempt to draw my old home. "Keep working Noel you are getting better."

I scowl at my effort and see Alice smirk "Shut it" I whisper at vampire speed.

She answers back "hay I've been doing this for over40 years keep at it you'll get it."

"YA YA whatever" tomorrow we had band and I was killing it with the flute Alice was getting pissed I was getting it faster than her. She made me leave the flutes here at the beginning of the year so I wouldn't be tempted to move to fast. Now Em told me she was looking to get one for home so she could do better than me. I stopped that shit, I told Esme; Alice was pissed at me for a week.

I was running with Em before we started school and he told me to not read forward it will stay more interesting that way for longer. "The first time through was the best" he told me. Looking back it had been 2 months and he was right. People underestimated Emmet even I've done it then he bites you in the ass with some barb. I thought of that as we ran to hunt, dad had picked a town over 300 miles away a good 3 hours run through the woods we ran faster than that but dodging trees and boulders slowed us down to around a hundred miles an hour.

We were hunting hobo's tonight with dad picking them out, we ate killers, wife beaters, or my favorites child molesters. He pointed out a fat fuck sleeping with a bottle passed out. "He killed his wife and raped his 10 year old daughter." My eyes locked on him and I nodded, dead man walking I thought as I look at him. I dragged him off to where we had some privacy.

"Go ahead scream fucker no one will hear." All I could see was the whites of his eyes.

"What are you?" he had pissed his pants all ready.

"I'm here for your wife and daughter ass-hole." His heart is racing he may die before my teeth touch him.

"Please let me go, please!"

"Did your wife ask that did your daughter say that as you forced yourself in her taking her maidenhood?" I look as he cringes I reach forward and snap his leg without breaking the skin. He screams and begs as I break his other leg. He passes out and I wait till he come too then snap his forearm. I hear mom and dad coming I will have to cut this short and bite, drinking this ass-wipe down his blood taste as good as any other and I enjoy the taste. Taking the last pull dad looks down at me.

"Lil Bit you should just drink them down nothing you do would make a difference with how they lived."

"I know dad but something makes me want them to feel some pain for what they did."

Mom hugs me and gives dad the look. You know the one, drop it ass hole.

* * *

 **when will Peter learn we all have seen that look.**


	8. Chapter 8

**tried to post on 25 but site would not let me hope you like my holiday cheer**

 **as always drop a note let me know if we should keep going R &R**

* * *

Noel Ch 8

Chapter 8

My first Thanksgiving at school at least the only one I can remember celebrating. The school had decked the halls with pictures from art class the best being Alice's. Showing all of us around a table eating the turkey with all the fixings, Edward took one look shaking his head.

"At least I have vague memories of what a turkey dinner was like" he delivers with that superior voice.

Uncle Jasper feels our hurt his words cause Alice, and me to a smaller extent. He glares daggers at Edturd in vampire speed he tells him, "shut it ass-hole or I will shove a live turkey down that big mouth of yours.

I let my shield drop and think of how I will help, holding him still with his mouth pried open as dad and uncle Jasper cram the biggest turkey they can find down his condescending mouth. All the while giving him the meanest look I can. Alice was proud of her drawing it took first place and she did it at human speed working on it for 4 classes. Who's the newborn anyway? With that I snapped my shield back up and locked arms with Aunt Alice. "Don't listen to him he can't draw for shit." Rose grabbed her other arm and we went to the lunch room Jazz and Em following behind giving him dirty looks and thinking shit at him.

We sat down and he looked at Alice "I'm sorry sis sometimes I wish I had your gift then I would see how much of a dick move that was before opening my mouth."

Alice never one to hold a grudge smiles at him "I know you didn't mean for it to sound harsh just try to look at what others think about what you say before you say it. If you really mean it than I want you to speak up but if you are just being flippant save it for when it's just the two of us and I'll tell you to go f yourself."

Em breaks out in a laugh "that's the way you slam someone Eddy."

He gives Em a smile "Ya I had that coming, it was a really good drawing Alice."

That was something I noticed about Edward he always used the full name of anyone he talked to, with the exception being Esme and Rose. She got to be Mom on those special occasions when he let his guard down. Em had been trying to get him to unwind a little and stop call him Emmett all the time in his mind that was reserved for his birth mom, Esme, and Rose in that order. He was making progress. Rose got him to call her Rose but it was something between them and no amount of pleading from Em would make her tell and Edward was like a steel vault after giving his word. All this floated through my head as I watched the rest of our family rake him over the coals good naturedly, bringing a smile on Alice's face.

That was another thing I had to do drop the Aunt and Uncle from Alice's and Jazz's name, at least in public. Alice pulled me aside a week before school and told me it was creeping Uncle Jasper out and I should stop before Peter gets the ever-loving shit kicked out of him. Seems dad was being his usual self and poking the bear mom calls it doing fuck-tard shit. Uncle Jasper had made a point of telling me to call him Jazz as we are family it went over my head not remembering my human life and the interactions you learn. I thought I was doing the right thing calling him Uncle Jasper as that's the way dad drilled it in to me. Uncle Jasper this and your Uncle Jasper will expect that was all I heard for the first year+ before I met him. He could feel dad every time I said it laughing at him. I had no idea how bad it got till right after that talk we were working out and it slipped out and before I knew it dad had an arm ripped off. Then in a clear voice he turns to me while holding dads arm "we talked about this honey just Jazz or if you have to Jasper ok sweetie." That memory brought a smile to my face as Edward fixed his latest screw up.

We hit the door on our way out 4 whole days off Alice and I the last to get to the van as our lockers were the furthest from the doors the older kids had the ones closest to the doors and every year you moved up you took your school provided combination lock with you only turning it in after your last day in school.

"Bought time short stuffs" Em tells us with his big shit eating grin behind his school bus wheel.

We both hate how he ribs us about our height we are never growing another inch. We both grumble as we get in and head over to the Cullen's Mom and Dad is already over there. Em launches himself out the door as soon as the tiers stop, running in to tattle on Eddy. We all walk in and Esme is giving the stink eye to Edward but he doesn't look too worried.

"Alice honey do you wish me to have a word with your brother?"

"No mom he already said he was sorry and I'm ok with it but, if you could talk with Emmett about him hurting Noel's and my feelings about our height we would both appreciate it." I nodded my head with her and we all watched as the smirk fell off Em's face.

She took him by the arm and led him away for a privet talk. Alice murmurs so only us kids could hear "serves him right, tat-all-tail." I nod my head and Rose rolls her eyes. Jazz just says "he never learns." Edward gives Alice a hug "thanks for letting me see that little gem at lunch it was all I could do not to laugh and ruin it."

Em stomps back in "sorry Alice and Noel I'll try to remember how sensitive you are about your height." It was on; we could tell he would not rest till he got even. I looked right at him and thought, bring it sucker me and Alice will eat you alive. I had let my shield down and Edward pitched forward in gales of laughter, Jazz was right behind him and Alice's lips were quivering. Rose patted his arm "let it go hun" he looked hurt "come on Rose you're supposed to be on my side." She gives us a shrug dragging him away to talk some sense into him.

He was no fool the first thing he did was get Edward to agree to stay out of it. It took some fast talking on his part after all he had sold him out at his first chance but some deal was struck and Eddy told us he was "staying out of it." Three to two was better than four to two he felt that was a win right there. There was no way Jazz was not on our side ever. You could work around Alice's gift for short periods of time but right at the end before he strikes Alice would see. He never won not once we could all hear Eddy say "never bet against Alice, you think after 20 years he would have learned that." Shaking his head he goes up to his room to listen to his records.

It was all in good fun but when he got dad to agree to help by turning it into a training lesson I felt a little bit betrayed. Jazz gave him an evil look "bring it ass-hole but remember pay backs a bitch." Dad looked a little worried and seeks out Em to try and talk him down.

Time went by and no move by Em Jazz told me not to let down my guard "Em is a tricky shit he will wait years to strike back." One week, two weeks, now we are rounding up on Christmas with my birthday two days later. Part of me just wished he got it over with Alice was feeling the strain, dad's gift and hers pinged off each other making both of them short tempered. "Stay firm" Jazz tells us he is ready to pop and Peter's emotions are all over the place. You can lie with your mind but never with your emotions." It was the night before Christmas Eve when Alice got what Em and his posy was up to we had to move fast to set things up.

Mom dad and I got to the Cullen's just before the sun came up a rare occurrence on the Bayfield Peninsula. The weather was shitty most of the time lake affect I am told. It was one of the great places for us only in the summer was it sunny most of the time. The rest of the time was foggy rainy overcast.

Em was up bouncing in the driveway like it was his first Christmas. "You're going to love your first Cullen Christmas Noel." He has a shit eating grin and dad is smirking with him they both have shitty poker faces.

We all headed in and the room was filled with gifts my eyes popped we always had a great xmass since I have been with mom and dad but this was over the top. Everyone went a little overboard this year even me going and looking with mom for just the right gifts for all my family Alice being the hardest to buy for.

"Why don't we let Noel go first?" Em pipes up with dad nodding with him.

With vampire speed a mound of gifts appeared in front of me. Em's gift right on top. Opening it with a little apprehension I see a bright red cowgirl hat. "I love it Em, thanks."

His jaw drops "your welcome kid." Shit I'm fucked he thinks and Eddy laughs out loud. All my gifts are great things I will wear and like. Alice goes next then Rose, Mom, and Esme. Alice pipes up Edward should go first; all his gifts were also great. Em and dad had taken all of our gifts last night and removed them from the boxes and replaced them with coal. The time he was dreading came, your turn EM Alice and I said in unison.

You could see it in his face as he looked in the first box. "What did you get Em?" Jasper asked him with a straight face.

"Coal." Em whispers looking at the three of us turning the tables on him and dad.

"Looks like someone was a bad bad boy this year" Alice looked in the box over his shoulder as she says this.

He had quite the pile all his boxes full of coal. Jazz goes next his gifts are great we will look great in our cowboy gear. Then mom tells dad it was his turn he gives us the stink eye. His pile of coal was slightly smaller than Em's. After all the gifts were open Em looks at us "ok fun is fun now where are our gifts?"

Alice looks at him with a straight face "I heard that someone dropped off a truck load of gifts to the local church in town around 3:30 this morning."

Edward smiles "never bet against Alice Em."

We let him stew for a little while then we opened a closet door and showed him their gifts "Marry Christmas Em, and Peter. Next time you put coal in my gifts they will be given away." Alice tells them with a smirk.


End file.
